C'est grave docteur?
by Becky 0 Malet
Summary: On avait pourtant bien dit de se méfier des objets rejetés par la Faille... Que cela vous serve de leçon Ianto et Jack! Même si tout devient très vite un enchaînement de circonstances.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello mes chers Woodies ! J'espère que vous vous portez comme des soleils de Galiifrey! Pour ma part tout va bien, je suis revenue de Londres avec des paillettes dans les yeux (et faire la London Comic-Con en Ianto Jones avec un Jack, croyez-moi, c'est bien sympa!)**_

_**L'an prochain, rencontres avec John Barrowman (Jack Harkness) et Gareth David-Lloyd (Ianto Jones) prévues ! (Non ne me tapez pas...)**_

_**Concernant cette fic, j'ai décidé de la couper en plusieurs parties. Ce sera plus amusant fufu. Elle sort tout droit de mon subconscient, et d'une dose un peu trop forte de fanfictions, et fanvids wtf Jantoesques. **_

_**Je ne m'excuse pas pour les scènes chaudes, avouez que cela vous plaît 8D (sinon qu'est-ce que vous foutez à lire du janto?), et je ne m'excuse pas non plus pour le thème whatthefuckesque choisi haha!**_

_**Bref bonne lecture.**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

C'était un jour d'apparence banale à Cardiff. Les rues s'animaient, les boutiques ouvraient les unes après les autres, les humains débutaient leur balai quotidien. Les touristes arrivaient en masse devant le Millenium Center afin de profiter de la dernière exposition proposée. Plusieurs mètres sous terre s'activait un petit groupe d'individus : l'équipe de Torchwood 3. Une petite mais efficace équipe composée d'êtres au caractère bien spécifique. Chacun s'activait devant les écrans du Hub, où retentissait une alarme désagréable à l'oreille. Un alien venait de franchir la Faille.

- Le pic d'activité de la Faille est trop faible pour qu'il s'agisse d'un alien. rectifia une jeune femme asiatique du nom de Toshiko Sato.

- Alors ça doit être un objet rejeté par la Faille. suggéra le médecin de l'équipe, Owen Harper.

- Bien, Tosh, enregistre les coordonnées de l'activité et transfère les moi. Je vais aller le récupérer avec Ianto. fit le boss, le Capitaine Jack Harkness.

Ledit Ianto Jones s'approcha de l'immortel et passa son long et majestueux manteau à ses épaules. Le Capitaine l'ajusta correctement, arborant un air fier, puis salua ses collègues avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Ianto, quant à lui, enfila son propre manteau et alla chercher le SUV de Torchwood.

Environ 20 minutes plus tard, le duo masculin était en route, chacun silencieux dans le 4x4 noir. Il faut dire qu'un peu plus tôt, lorsque les membres de l'Institut étaient rentrés de mission, ils avaient eu la surprise de trouver les deux amants quasi-nus, s'embrassant fougueusement, chacun collant fiévreusement son corps contre celui brûlant de l'autre, sur le canapé, juste en-dessous des lettres en grands caractères de Torchwood. Ianto, alors aussi rouge que la casquette de UNIT qu'il portait à ce moment-là, avait alors fui dans les archives, prétextant avoir certains dossiers à classer. Jack, quant à lui, avait simplement grogné d'avoir été interrompu, puis avait pris la chose à la légère, nullement gêné, ce qui n'était pas le cas de ses collègues. Il s'était juré qu'il ne laisserait pas son jeune amant lui filer ainsi entre les doigts. Si son cher Coffe-Boy s'imaginait qu'il pouvait lui échapper, il se trompait lourdement. Oh oui, l'immortel allait le traquer tel un rapace chassant sa proie avant d'en faire son repas.

Dans la voiture régnait une certaine tension. Or, l'immortel avait horreur de ce genre d'atmosphère, lourde et pesante. Agacé, il stoppa le SUV sur un petit chemin de campagne et se tourna vers le jeune homme assis à ses côtés. Il le fixa, se voulant le plus sérieux possible.

- Ianto, tu ne vas quand même pas m'éviter toute la journée ? commença-t-il.

- Je pense juste qu'on devrait le faire uniquement lorsque personne ne peut nous déranger. répondit-il. Parce que, tout ceci n'est pas très professionnel Capitaine.

Le plus jeune des deux hommes avait particulièrement insisté sur cette dernière phrase, et avait pris un malin plaisir à soutenir le regard de son patron. Celui-ci avait alors haussé un sourcil, et attrapé le menton de l'autre. A son tour, il fit son plus beau sourire, celui dont son amant était fou, et prit une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

- Comment veux-tu que je sois professionnel lorsque je te vois porter cette casquette qui te va si bien ? C'est toi qui m'a provoqué je te ferais remarquer, et tu sais ce qu'il se passe dans ces cas-là.

Leur regards ne faisaient plus qu'un. Leurs yeux, brillant de désir, de malice, ne se lâchaient plus, dévoraient leur vis-à-vis. Par ce regard, ils pouvaient lire dans les pensées de l'autre. Et à cet instant, les seules pensées qui occupaient leur esprit n'avaient rien d'innocentes. Ianto sentit alors la main libre de Jack se balader sur sa hanche, puis courir sous son costume, se rapprochant dangereusement de ses lèvres. Cependant, l'homme-café intercepta le mouvement et se rassit correctement, repoussant son amant par la même occasion.

- Occupons-nous d'abord de l'artefact Jack. fit-il.

Le Capitaine émit un léger grognement puis un soupir assez bruyant.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je remettrais la casquette ce soir, lorsque tout le monde aura quitté le Hub. ajouta Ianto en adressant un clin d'œil à son supérieur.

Vraiment, son jeune employé avait le don de le mettre sens dessus dessous et d'ensuite le couper dans ses élans. Mais cela faisait partie de son charme. Et généralement, la récompense d'une telle attente était exceptionnelle, le soir, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux au QG. Oh oui, il allait regretter de s'être montré aussi effronté envers son boss. L'immortel sortit de ses songes puis fit redémarrer le SUV, il y avait effectivement des priorités, même si pour Jack elles étaient différentes.

Le 4x4 se gara dans une petite ruelle sombre et sale du petit village où l'objet avait été localisé. Les deux hommes descendirent alors et se dirigèrent, grâce à un appareil made by Toshiko, vers la source du signal. Et là, ils tombèrent nez-à-nez avec ce qui ressemblerait à une petite boîte en métal, avec diverses lumières bleues clignotantes. Mais impossible de savoir ce qu'elle contenait, elle n'avait aucune serrure. Jack se pencha alors pour saisir l'objet et le placer immédiatement dans un sachet plastique. Une bonne chose de faite. En plus des Weevils et autres aliens, Torchwood devait s'occuper de récupérer les déchets intergalactiques rejetés par la Faille. Et bien sûr, dans l'ombre de la population. Enfin, la mission était terminée, et ils allaient pouvoir rentrer à la base. Le duo retourna à la voiture et une fois à l'intérieur, portières fermées, l'immortel vit quelque chose glisser de la poche de son collègue : la casquette rouge de UNIT. Ianto l'avait prise avec lui. Jack attrapa le couvre-chef et l'enfila sur la tête de son protégé.

- Ce n'est pas très professionnel Monsieur Jones. plaisanta-t-il.

- Tu dois déteindre sur moi Jack. murmura le plus jeune d'une voix suave.

- Avoue, tu avais tout prévu. Tu savais qu'en venant avec moi chercher l'artefact, nous pourrions nous retrouver tous les deux sans avoir la crainte d'être dérangés, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne peux rien te cacher.

- Parfait, tu vas comprendre à quel point il faut éviter de me provoquer Ianto Jones. fit le Capitaine en attirant son partenaire à l'arrière du SUV. Je vais te prendre jusqu'à ce que tu demandes grâce, te faire crier de plaisir comme jamais.

En guise de réponse, son amant lui adressa un regard qui montra sa totale dévotion. Il rejoignit Jack à l'arrière et s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et cette proximité était suffisante pour échauffer les corps. Leurs regards fusionnaient, et leurs souffles se mêlaient. L'attente devenant intenable, et l'envie prenant le dessus sur son esprit, Ianto fondit sur les lèvres de son boss, les dévorant avec une passion non dissimulée. Les étoffes se frottaient, se froissaient ensemble, avant qu'elles ne terminent sur les sièges avant. Les deux amants étaient atteints d'une fièvre sans pareil, une fièvre qui faisait transpirer leur corps tout entier, qui les poussait à se coller l'un contre l'autre. Une fièvre si délicieuse qu'elle les rendait fous. Ils se caressaient sensuellement, s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine. Les gémissements et halètements emplissaient le 4x4. Et la suite sembla paraître atrocement longue à arriver. Les gestes étaient assurés, après tout, ce n'était pas leur première fois à tout deux. Jack savait parfaitement quel endroit titiller pour faire plier son Coffee-Boy, où placer ses mains expertes pour faire frémir son corps tout entier, où poser ses lèvres brûlantes et gonflées de désir. Il savait quel rythme donner à ses coups de reins pour le pousser à l'extase la plus totale. Il connaissait chaque secret du corps de son jeune agent, cependant, celui-ci ne cessait de le surprendre par son caractère.

Enfin, après de longs et délicieux préliminaires, l'immortel pris place au-dessus de Ianto et l'allongea sur la banquette. Il était véritablement majestueux dans ces moments intimes, la pellicule de sueur qui recouvrait son corps légèrement bronzé ainsi que ses cheveux totalement désordonnées allaient parfaitement avec son statut de Capitaine. Il vint se placer entre les jambes de son partenaire, et plaça une main sur une de ses cuisses, puis l'autre dans son dos, soulevant légèrement son bassin. Ianto lui adressa un regard presque suppliant, tant l'attente et le désir étaient insoutenables. Lui aussi était très séduisant ainsi. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, et il était totalement soumis à son amant.

- Prends-moi Jack, je te veux. murmura-t-il d'une voix sensuelle sans pareille.

- Ô Ianto, tu es tellement magnifique ainsi débauché pour moi… Mais si ça peut te rassurer, moi-même je ne peux plus me retenir…

Et sur ces mots, le plus vieux se glissa en l'autre en un coup de bassin, dans un souffle mutuel de plaisir. Une sensation indescriptible pour les deux hommes, même pour Jack. Pourtant, celui-ci avait cessé de compter le nombre de personnes avec qui il avait couché, homme, femmes et aliens confondus. Mais Ianto était totalement à part, unique. Il avait ce quelque chose qui faisait brûler le Capitaine de l'intérieur et ça, lui seul en était capable. Evidemment, le leader de Torchwood avait bien conscience de sa propre addiction pour le jeune homme, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Ils étaient là, tous les deux, diablement enlacés sur la banquette arrière du SUV, bougeant au rythme imposé des coups de reins de Jack. La chaleur était telle que les vitres étaient recouvertes de condensation. Ianto avait passé ses bras autour du cou de son amant, s'emparant fougueusement de ses lèvres par moment. Les deux hommes bougeaient à l'unisson, leurs gémissements venant couvrir les battements rapides de leur cœur. Puis Jack accéléra ses assauts, et sa victime gémit plus fort, cria presque. Ils perdaient la raison tant l'extase était grande. Finalement, un dernier coup de butoir, profond et bien placé, eut raison des deux agents de Torchwood. Ils émirent un puissant râle de plaisir lors de leur délivrance, leur voix se superposant à la perfection, puis tombèrent sur les sièges, privés de toutes forces.

- … C'était génial… souffla Ianto. Tu es véritablement un Dieu du sexe Jack Harkness…

- Je te montrerais la totalité de mon talent dans un vrai lit. répliqua malicieusement le Capitaine.

- Il me tarde dans ce cas.

Ianto embrassa tendrement les lèvres de Jack puis se redressa pour remettre ses vêtements, ce que son amant fit également. Une fois rhabillés, et remis de leur orgasme, ils reprirent le chemin du Hub et rentrèrent au sein de leur équipe.

De retour à leur base, Ianto prit l'artefact alien puis le sortit de son plastique afin de l'observer un peu. C'était une boîte qui apparemment ne présentait aucun réel danger ni même une quelconque utilité. Déçu, il la posa sur la table à côté de lui et prépara le café pour toute l'équipe. Pendant que la cafetière jouait son rôle, le jeune homme alla répertorier le nom de l'objet trouvé, dans les archives. Mais pendant ce temps-là, la mystérieuse boîte s'ouvrit, sans le moindre bruit, et un léger écran de fumée en sortit et alla se déposer au fond d'une des tasses à cafés de l'équipe. Naturellement, cette fumée devint immédiatement transparente et indolore au contact de la porcelaine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les membres de Torchwood étaient en train de boire leur boisson chaude lorsque Ianto, buvant son café, tendit l'artefact à son patron.

- Jack, elle s'est ouverte mais il n'y rien dedans.

- Ou alors ce qui était dedans s'en est échappé…

L'homme en costume déglutit, espérant qu'il n'y ait rien de grave. Puis les heures passèrent, et tout le monde finit par quitter le Hub. Tout le monde, sauf Jack et Ianto bien entendu. Ils avaient d'autres plans pour la soirée, voire la nuit. Et ils ne risquaient pas d'être dérangés.

La nuit fut fatiguante pour ce pauvre Ianto. Il fut le plat de résistance du Capitaine, qui se fit une joie de lui prouver son talent en matière de sexe. Et au petit matin, le jeune agent était littéralement vidé de ses forces. Il allait lui falloir plusieurs tasses de café et Jack allait avoir droit à un décaféiné.

Mais Ianto, en plus d'être épuisé, se sentait nauséeux et presque fiévreux. Il avait également de violentes douleurs au ventre. Allons bon, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien être ? Lorsque Owen arriva, il se chargea de faire un scan rapide de son collègue afin de trouver la cause de ces symptômes. Et ce qu'il trouva le dépassa. D'abord il crut à un disfonctionnement de la machine puis dut se rendre à l'évidence, les résultats étaient bien réels. Devant la mine déconfite du médecin, l'homme-café commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Owen s'assit, l'air grave, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer les craintes de son collègue.

- Ianto, je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais… tu es enceinte.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Alors... je sais que vous êtes probablement en train de me traiter de vilaine, de vous arracher les cheveux, mais OUI J'AI COUPE AU MEILLEUR MOMENT HAHA. (oops I did it again~) NOT EVEN SORRY.**_

_**En espérant que cette mise en bouche (Jack t'es gentil t'arrêtes avec tes sous-entendus...) vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, je suis curieuse! **_

_**Rdv au prochain chapitre!**_

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello! Merci pour vos reviews, contente de voir que le principe plaît (et qu'il y a toujours des personnes pour lire sur ce pairing!). Je dois bien avouer que je m'amuse bien à l'écrire, et j'espère que vous prenez plaisir à lire. Sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre 2, bonne lecture.**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

« Ianto, tu es enceinte… »

Ces quelques mots raisonnaient dans tout son être, tambourinant contre les parois de son cerveau, se répercutant en échos dans son esprit. C'était certainement une blague de son collègue afin de pouvoir se moquer de son air déconfit, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications rationnelles possibles. Il tenta un léger sourire, forcé.

- Allez Owen, dis-moi ce qu'il m'arrive et comment je peux soigner ça. commença le jeune homme.

- Je suis désolé Ianto, mais je ne plaisante pas. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, ni-même comment c'est possible, mais tu … portes un enfant.

- Ne sois pas idiot !

- Très bien regarde par toi-même !

Le médecin lui tendit le petit scan médical, et lui montra la preuve ultime. Les résultats étaient bels et biens positifs, et indiquaient une activité humaine dans son ventre. La présence nouvelle d'un être de chair et de sang. Le Coffee-Boy, retourné par cette annonce, s'assit sur les marches du labo, et joignit ses mains en prière sous son menton. Comment était-ce possible ? Enfin… biologiquement parlant ? Un homme ne pouvait pas porter d'enfant, cela dépassait la science terrienne ! … Mais oui bien sûr ! L'artefact ! Il se leva précipitamment et monta les quelques marches.

- Ianto ! On doit en parler à Jack. fit Owen avant que son ami ne quitte la pièce.

- Pas pour l'instant. Garde ça pour toi. le pria-t-il avant de disparaître, laissant le médecin totalement dépassé par la situation, seul dans le laboratoire de l'Institut.

Owen était partagé entre rire, et aller immédiatement se renseigner sur l'origine de cette grossesse soudaine et… masculine. Mais avant tout, cela devait rester secret pour le moment. Personne dans l'équipe ne devait en avoir vent, même si un tel scoop méritait d'être dévoilé au grand jour.

Ianto traversa le Hub en coup de vent, et fila immédiatement dans les archives. Là-bas, il consulta chaque dossier classé concernant les artefacts alien. Peut-être trouverait-il des informations sur la fonction de cet objet machiavélique qui l'avait mis… enceinte. Il parcourut bon nombre de dossiers, y compris ceux datant des siècles précédents. Au bout de plus de deux heures de recherche il commença sérieusement à se décourager, à croire que cet artefact n'avait jamais été répertorié auparavant. Alors qu'il allait abandonner ses recherches, il tomba sur les papiers qu'il était venu chercher. Le jeune homme prit les feuilles et alla s'asseoir à une table et se plongea dans sa lecture. Par chance, les caractéristiques de l'objet avaient été scrupuleusement détaillées et couchées sur le papier aujourd'hui jauni. Nul doute que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'un tel objet n'avait pas traversé la Faille. Pauvre Ianto… il avait fallu que cela lui tombe dessus. Il poursuivit attentivement sa lecture puis mit toutes les informations dont il disposait bout-à-bout. Et tout s'éclaircit. L'artefact avait la capacité de modifier le code génétique des chromosomes X et Y, chromosomes sexuels définissant le sexe de l'individu. Ainsi, le code génétique contenu dans les cellules reproductives de Ianto avait été modifié. Mais quand l'artefact avait-il agi ? Voyons, l'agent avait posé la boîte près des tasses à café et… Oh mon Dieu, le contenu de l'artefact s'était déversé dans la tasse de Ianto. Il n'avait véritablement pas de chances. Il avait donc bu sa boisson chaude empoisonnée puis avait eu de nombreuses relations sexuelles et orgasmes dans la nuit. Tout avait alors parfaitement marché, à son plus grand désespoir. Voilà qu'il portait un enfant, celui qu'il avait conçu avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Cette grossesse était le fruit d'une passion sans fin, et d'une nuit de folie où leurs corps s'étaient unis plus d'une fois dans une danse endiablée. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il s'agissait bien de leur enfant. Mais jamais Ianto n'aurait imaginé en arriver là, ni-même fonder un foyer avec l'immortel, mais alors avoir un enfant… Il devait bien y avoir une parade à cet envoutement, un antidote. Cela lui prendrait certainement du temps avant d'en trouver un, mais il devait tout tenter. Et surtout, Jack ne devait pas l'apprendre, ce serait la fin des haricots. Il n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction de son amant. Pas question de lui dire. Par chance, ses caractères sexuels primaires n'avaient pas changé : heureusement, il possédait toujours le même sexe et il ne lui avait pas poussé de poitrine. Dieu sait quelles expériences sexuelles Jack auraient testé dans ce cas de figure. L'agent de Torchwood remis finalement en ordre les dossiers qu'il avait dérangé et quitta les archives. Il retourna auprès de ses collègues et alla immédiatement trouver Owen pour tout lui raconter. Le médecin l'écouta attentivement, surpris qu'un tel objet puisse exister. A la fin du récit, il émit un léger rire et croisa les bras.

- Voilà ce qu'il se passe quand on baise comme des lapins ! se moqua Owen. Plus sérieusement… Que comptes-tu faire Ianto ?

- Je ne vais certainement pas le garder ! répliqua le jeune homme. Tu ne pourrais pas m'arranger ça ?

- Je pourrais te débarrasser de cette chose, mais uniquement lorsqu'elle aura atteint la taille minimum. Tu devras être patient.

- Combien de temps ?

- Cela dépendra du temps de gestation. Je ne sais absolument pas combien de temps cette chose prendra pour se développer. Tu devras régulièrement passer des examens.

- Bon… OK. Merci Owen. fit Ianto en tournant les talons.

Le brun quitta le laboratoire, se recomposant un air neutre, ne voulant laisser transposer aucune émotion, même si en lui, il était anxieux et inquiet. S'il montrait le moindre signe de faiblesse, ce serait la fin. Il retourna préparer des cafés pour toute l'équipe et éventuellement, tenter de se changer les idées. Ianto s'assit, patientant le temps de la préparation, et s'accorda un instant de repos. Durant ces quelques minutes, où il vida totalement son esprit, il apprécia le calme qui régnait. Pas d'alarmes bruyantes, pas de collègues hystériques, juste le bruit de la cafetière et l'odeur du café qui envahissait peu à peu la pièce. Quelques minutes bénéfiques. Mais il revint rapidement à lui et quitta son havre de paix pour porter les tasses fumantes aux membres de l'équipe. Personne ne pouvait se passer de ses divins café, et les rares fois où Ianto s'absentait, c'était toute la bande qui était sur les rotules. L'agent porta donc les boissons chaudes et dont l'odeur seule parvenait à détendre les nerfs de ses coéquipiers, et monta ensuite dans le bureau de Jack pour la lui apporter. Bien entendu, il espérait ne pas flancher, et que Jack ne découvrirait rien. Non, il ne fallait pas… Il poussa donc la porte de son bureau et découvrit un Capitaine tranquillement assis sur son siège, lisant divers dossiers. Le plus jeune posa la tasse sur le bureau de son boss et vint s'appuyer contre, s'asseyant presque dessus. Il observa son amant, l'air détendu, un léger sourire venant illuminer son beau visage. Oh oui, Jack Harkness était véritablement magnifique, et bien plus encore. Etaient-ce ces dossiers qui le faisaient ainsi sourire ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis Jack ? demanda Ianto, curieux.

- Le dossier concernant l'artefact que l'on a trouvé tout-à-l'heure.

Ianto déglutit. Pourvu qu'il ne fasse aucun rapprochement. Il fit alors tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas perdre la face et ne pas laisser paraître son angoisse grandissante.

- Et alors que dit-il ?

- Eh bien il a le pouvoir de rendre n'importe qui enceinte, que ce soit un homme, une femme, ou même un animal. C'est un objet réellement diabolique !

- Oui, vraiment diabolique… chuchota le plus jeune, désespéré intérieurement.

- Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est que ce que contenait cette boîte s'est mystérieusement évaporé. Par conséquent, quelqu'un parmi nous doit être miraculeusement tombé enceinte.

Aie, pas si idiot le Jack. Maintenant, Ianto redoutait le pire…

- Je vais réunir tout le monde au labo et nous allons tous passer des examens. Nous n'avons guère besoin d'un bébé à Torchwood. décida l'immortel.

Catastrophe ! Il allait tout apprendre dans peu de temps. Valait-il mieux tout lui avouer maintenant ou voir son secret éclater au grand jour aux yeux de tous les autres membres de l'Institut ? Et subir ensuite les moqueries de tous ses collègues ? Peut-être que Jack serait compréhensif après tout, de quoi avait-il peur en le lui cachant ? Et s'il ne voulait pas de cet enfant ?... Une minute, il n'était pas question de le garder ! Même s'il était le fruit de l'affection sans limite qu'ils se portaient mutuellement. Ianto était un homme, et il avait son honneur, pas question de jouer les femmes. Mais d'un autre côté, il portait en lui un être vivant, tout juste créé, qui se développait en lui, et qu'il le veuille ou non, il était bien réel. Il était difficile pour le jeune homme de faire un choix, car d'une part il ne se voyait pas devenir père et encore moins donner la vie, mais d'une autre part, il ne pourrait pas supporter l'idée de tuer un être qui avait été conçu avec l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux. Il serra le poing, et, ayant pris sa décision, il porta un regard grave sur son amant.

- Jack, il faut que je te parle.

C'est à ce moment précis que l'alarme liée à l'activité de la Faille décida de retentir, le coupant dans son élan. Le Capitaine se leva immédiatement, but le restant de sa tasse de café et descendit précipitamment dans la salle principale du Hub. Ianto soupira, à la fois soulagé et agacé, puis il rejoignit l'équipe devant les écrans. Un alien venait de traverser la Faille et semait la panique en ville.

- Gwen, Ianto avec moi. Nous allons nous occuper de cette âme égarée. Tosh, Owen, vous restez ici. ordonna le boss.

Ianto aida son patron à enfiler son long manteau bleu/gris et, accompagnés de Gwen, ils quittèrent le Hub. Le trio rejoignit le SUV, garé dans son parking, et partit sur les traces de l'alien. Grâce aux indications de Toshiko, ils trouvèrent rapidement la localisation du poisson-lune qu'ils traquaient. Celui-ci était dans un bar, et à priori, il n'en était pas à son premier verre. Il fut bien vite encerclé par les agents de Torchwood qui n'hésitèrent pas à pointer leurs armes sur lui en guise de menace. Cependant, l'équipe n'avait pas l'intention de l'abattre et avait pour projet de le ramener vivant à la base. Mais l'alien, totalement sous l'emprise de l'alcool, n'y prêtait guère attention. Soudain, il se mit à courir en direction de la sortie, et renversa Gwen qui se trouvait sur son chemin, telle une quille de bowling. La jeune femme se releva sans peine et suivit la créature à l'extérieur. Mais cette fois-ci, l'alien ne fut pas aussi pacifique, et sortit un revolver d'une de ses poches, sans doute l'avait-il volé, et le pointa sur Ianto. Désormais, il n'était plus question d'épargner la vie de ce poisson-lune, la priorité était d'éviter une tragédie. Et qui sait de quoi était capable un alien alcoolisé ? Jack garda son pistolet braqué sur sa cible, prêt à tirer, alors que celle-ci se faisait menaçante. Le plus jeune des hommes posa son revolver sur le sol, tentant de calmer la situation. Par chance, la créature n'entendit pas arriver la jeune Cooper, qui injecta une dose d'anesthésiant dans ses veines. Une dose suffisante pour la faire dormir quelques heures. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'alien était au sol, inerte. Mission accomplie. Chacun rangea son arme, et Ianto remercia la jeune femme.

- Que diriez-vous de rentrer à la maison les enfants ? suggéra le leader du groupe. D'autant plus qu'il commence à se faire tard.

- Rhys doit m'attendre.

- Tu veux qu'on te dépose chez toi ? proposa Ianto.

- Ce serait vraiment super !

- En voiture tout le monde. fit joyeusement Jack en remontant à bord du 4x4 noir.

La voiture fit gronder son moteur à travers les rues sombres de Cardiff, tandis qu'à l'intérieur de la voiture, l'ambiance était bonne enfant. Les trois coéquipiers discutaient des dernières tendances, des derniers potins, des émissions du _Jimmy Kimmel Live!_, et d'autres sujets tout aussi intéressants. Ianto en oublierait presque ses problèmes personnels. Le gros 4x4 s'arrêta finalement en bas de l'appartement de Gwen, qui descendit de la voiture en remerciant ses amis.

- Bonne nuit vous deux, et Jack vas-y doucement avec Ianto, je trouve qu'il a l'air fatigué. se moqua la brune avant de les saluer et de rejoindre son mari.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard complice, celui qui signifiait tant de choses, celui qui animait la flamme dans le cœur de l'autre. Mais effectivement, Ianto semblait fatigué, et différent. Ses traits semblaient légèrement tendus, ce qui était assez inhabituel chez lui. Jack posa une main bienveillante sur sa jeune épaule, comme s'il avait senti les craintes de son amant.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Ianto ? demanda-t-il.

- Si, comme l'a dit Gwen, je suis seulement un peu fatigué.

- Hm… J'irais doucement ce soir alors. Enfin, plus doucement que d'habitude du moins. Je ne voudrais pas être le seul à prendre mon pied.

Le Coffee-Boy lui rendit un sourire sincère, le réconfort de Jack lui faisait plaisir, même s'il ne pouvait pas encore lui dire la vérité. Il appréciait les attentions de son Capitaine. Après avoir échangé un doux et délicieux baiser, ils rentrèrent à la base, et enfermèrent l'alien dans les cachots de l'Institut. Ils saluèrent leurs collègues quittant le QG pour la nuit, et chacun vaqua à ses occupations. L'homme en costume se chargea d'aller faire un café à son chef, café qui serait décaféiné, pas question de subir les assauts sexuels d'un Jack au meilleur de sa forme. Il songea de nouveau à son problème de grossesse masculine, et se décida d'en parler à l'homme qui en était également responsable. Après tout, celui-ci avait parfaitement le droit d'en être informé. Ianto apporta alors le café jusque dans le bureau de l'immortel, qu'il trouva en tee-shirt blanc, ses bretelles grises pendant le long de ses jambes. Jack était assis sur le rebord de son bureau, comme s'il attendait la visite de son employé. Ce dernier lui tendit une tasse de café fumant, et resta debout face à lui. Il avait bien compris qu'ils allaient tout deux avoir une discussion sérieuse.

- Ianto, raconte-moi tout. commença le Capitaine, l'air grave.

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire… fit le jeune homme, prenant une profonde inspiration comme pour se donner du courage.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Ce n'est pas évident…

Ianto hésita une dernière fois, il faut dire que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à annoncer était difficile à accepter et peu commun. Il était nerveux, quelle serait la réaction de son amant ? Il faillit flancher tant l'angoisse s'emparait de lui.

- Ianto ! fit sèchement le plus âgé.

- Je suis enceinte Jack !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_***badum***_

_**Pardon de faire encore le coup du "je coupe au moment crucial", mais au moins, ça vous donne envie de lire la suite! **_

_**Quels sont vos avis sur ce chapitre?**_

_**Dans le prochain, l'humour sera au rendez-vous, et les choses sérieuses commenceront. Ianto découvrira les joies de la grossesse, bref, vous serez plonger au coeur du thème principal de la fanfic'!**_

_**A la prochaine!**_

_**AUSSI, j'apprécie le fait que vous suiviez l'histoire, mais j'aimerais également avoir les avis des personnes dont c'est le cas. Ca ne prend que quelques minutes, alors pourquoi ne pas faire plaisir à l'auteur?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello my fellow Woodies~ J'espère que vous allez bien! Pardon de l'attente pour ce 3e chapitre, mais l'inspiration m'a cruellement manqué et je ne voulais pas vous pondre quelque chose de mauvais (pas avec un thème aussi whathefuckesque de fiction haha)_**

**_J'espère finir cette fic assez rapidement car bientôt, je ne pourrais certainement plus poster autant (études obligent). Bref, bonne lecture!_**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Jack ouvrit des yeux aussi ronds que des billes à la suite de cette annonce. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. C'était à peine s'il osait y croire, mais il savait bien que son jeune amant n'était pas du genre à plaisanter sur des sujets pareils. Il se composa un air d'autant plus grave, afin de dissuader toute plaisanterie malvenue et de très mauvais goût. Peut-être que Ianto avouerait que ce n'était qu'un défi que lui avait lancé Owen, mais apparemment ce ne fut pas le cas. Malgré son immense surprise, il resta calme et impassible, ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion, ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier l'angoisse de son ami. L'immortel fit bien vite le rapprochement entre l'artefact découvert le matin, la disparition de son contenu, et le comportement étrange de Ianto. Oh Jesus, l'objet avait fait effet sur lui… Et dire qu'ils avaient passé à la nuit à faire l'amour. Les voilà bien tous deux maintenant. Qui plus est, Jack devait assumer le fait d'avoir mis son compagnon « enceinte ». Il s'approcha alors de lui et posa une main rassurante et apaisante sur l'épaule de ce dernier. Un geste qui eut pour effet de le calmer un tant soit peu. Le plus âgé sentit son corps se décrisper sous ce contact bienveillant. Il lui adressa un sourire pour l'encourager à se détendre afin d'aborder la discussion plus sereinement. Il n'y avait aucune crainte à avoir, Jack était quelqu'un d'ouvert et toujours à l'écoute des autres.

- Bien, reprenons depuis le début. commença l'immortel. Tu as été empoisonné par cet objet, et à cause de nos rapports sexuels, tu t'es retrouvé enceinte.

- C'est exact.

- Eh bien si j'avais su qu'une telle chose puisse arriver j'aurais mis une capote ! rit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- On ne pouvait pas savoir.

- Bon, continua le plus vieux en croisant les bras, on va trouver une solution.

- Owen m'a dit qu'il allait falloir attendre quelques temps avant de pouvoir se débarrasser de cet être. expliqua Ianto.

- Attends, tu veux dire qu'Owen l'a su avant moi ?

Aie, Jack semblait vexé de ne pas en avoir été informé en premier, ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible puisqu'il avait lui-même sa part de responsabilité dans cette grossesse masculine. Cependant, sans les examens d'Owen, Ianto n'aurait jamais pu savoir et aurait découvert l'existence de cet enfant tôt ou tard.

- C'est lui qui m'a fait passer les examens.

- Je vois. Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé plus tôt ?

- En fait, j'avais peur de ta réaction… avoua le Coffee-Boy.

- Tout va bien, quand cette chose aura atteint la taille minimum, on demandera à Owen de t'en débarrasser. Ainsi, personne ne sera mis au courant dans l'équipe, et tout redeviendra comme avant.

- …Tu veux t'en débarrasser ?

- Si c'est ce que tu veux, nous ferons ça. C'est toi qui a été victime de cet envoutement après tout, c'est toi qui subit les conséquences. Je peux concevoir que tu refuses de porter un enfant, tu es un homme après tout.

- …

- …

Un silence pesant s'installa, une atmosphère lourde et à la fois magique. Comme si les deux hommes ne désiraient qu'une seule chose en eux-mêmes, une chose enfouie au plus profond de leur âme, et qui ne souhaitait qu'être évoquée, dévoilée. Un sentiment si fort qu'il pourrait faire exploser leur cerveau et leur cœur à tout instant. Ils avaient les mêmes pensées, mais aucun n'osait clairement le dire de peur de la réaction de l'autre. S'il y avait désaccord, la déception serait grande. Alors ils se taisaient, rendant l'instant figé dans le temps. Jack brisa ce silence, de crainte que leur discussion ne prenne fin.

- Si tu veux le garder… C'est OK pour moi Ianto. fit l'immortel.

- …Tu es sérieux ? C'est ce que tu souhaites ? répondit ledit Ianto, surpris.

- Je me doute que tuer un être à qui on a insufflé un souffle de vie peut-être difficile à accepter, même si c'était un accident.

- Il n'y a pas que ça, c'est notre enfant que je porte, même si c'est contre mon gré.

- Un être conçu par une nuit de folie et de passion, par l'union de deux hommes extrêmement attirés et attachés l'un à l'autre, c'est ça que tu essayes de me dire, hm ?

Ianto rougit, ce qui restait assez rare chez lui. Jack avait mis les pieds dans le plat, ayant parfaitement deviné les pensées de son partenaire. Il avait véritablement le chic pour le mettre dans l'embarras, mais sans doute venait-ce du fait qu'il le connaissait très bien, qu'il savait quels mots le feraient rougir, quels gestes le rassureraient. Cela faisait de l'immortel, un être à la limite de la perfection aux yeux de Ianto.

- Attendons un peu, nous aviserons quand il sera temps de prendre une décision. Je ne sais pas encore quoi penser. décida le jeune homme.

- Quel que soit ton choix, je le respecte. ajouta le Capitaine.

- Merci Jack.

L'immortel se doutait bien qu'une situation pareille n'était pas évidente, d'autant plus qu'il comprenait parfaitement l'origine du dilemme dont était victime son jeune employé. Se savoir enceinte alors qu'il est biologiquement impossible qu'une telle chose se produise, et qu'en plus, il s'agisse d'un enfant conçu avec la personne que l'on aime n'arrange rien. Ce pauvre Ianto devait être partagé entre deux choix : tuer cet être nouveau, et le garder et ainsi garantir une descendance à son boss une fois qu'il serait mort. Jack adressa un dernier sourire à son collègue avant de venir le prendre doucement dans ses bras, dans une étreinte tendre et rassurante. Il le serra tout contre lui. Bien sûr qu'il aimait Ianto, il l'aimait à un point inimaginable. C'est pourquoi l'idée d'avoir un enfant avec lui ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Même s'il n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de fonder une véritable famille avec son amant, cet accident était en quelque sorte un cadeau, une occasion à saisir, le moyen de prouver à Ianto à quel point il était attaché à lui. Les prochains mois qui allaient suivre seraient certainement pleins de surprises. Le Capitaine saisit le menton de son compagnon et vint l'embrasser affectueusement. Finalement, Jack avait étonnement bien réagi, et, contre toute attente, avait clairement exprimé son opinion quant à l'enfant à naître. Il était d'accord pour garder ce nouvel humain qui venait d'élire domicile dans ses entrailles, et ça, Ianto en était absolument ravi. Si les choses se passaient bien, il accoucherait d'un être humain, conçu avec l'homme qui avait chamboulé son cœur. Accoucher… Oh mon Dieu, il y avait cette étape. Oh mon Dieu, il allait enfler comme un ballon ! Il sera impossible de dissimuler ça à qui que ce soit. Le Coffee-Boy sentit l'angoisse reprendre le dessus, mais le baiser que lui offrit son cher Capitaine eut pour effet de l'apaiser immédiatement. Un baiser qui se fit plus ardent, qui échauffa les corps assez rapidement. Cette nouvelle avait renforcé les liens qui les unissaient déjà, et tous deux étaient liés par un secret, étrange certes, mais tellement beau.

Jack attrapa Ianto par sa cravate et le poussa vers le bureau sur lequel il l'assit. Ils s'embrassaient langoureusement, passionnément, leurs mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre à la recherche d'étoffes à retirer, d'une peau douce à caresser, goûter, marquer. Leurs langues valsaient ensemble dans un balai endiablé, mettant hors d'haleine les deux hommes. Leur cœur battait à tout rompre, augmentant rapidement la température corporelle. Leurs vêtements finirent rapidement sur le sol, permettant aux deux amants de coller leur corps ensemble, respirant à plein poumons l'odeur de l'autre dont il était fou. Ils brûlaient de désir l'un pour l'autre, se caressaient, laissaient leur marque sur la peau délicieuse de l'autre. Le Capitaine termina de dénuder son vis-à-vis et l'allongea délicatement sur son bureau, ayant désormais le champ libre pour couvrir chaque parcelle du corps de son partenaire de baisers. Chaque endroit touché chauffait d'impatience, Jack était attentionné dans chacun de ses gestes, ce qui ne faisait que frémir Ianto de plus belle. Finalement, il sortit un préservatif d'un des tiroirs du bureau. Ce n'était pas un simple artefact alien qui allait l'empêcher de faire passionnément l'amour à cet homme adorable. Il enfila la protection et se plaça lentement entre les jambes de son employé, le dévorant des yeux. Il suffit d'un regard pour que les deux agents de Torchwood s'unissent dans un gémissement partagé, emplis d'envie, de passion et de plaisir. Le Capitaine bougea sensuellement dans le corps qui s'offrait si simplement à lui, se délectant à la vue de son compagnon se cambrant sous chaque coup de reins. Le jeune homme était totalement débauché pour lui, prêt à tout, tant son amour était grand. Au sein de l'équipe, ils étaient plus souvent vus comme des copains de baise que deux amants fous l'un de l'autre. Certes, le sexe était quelque chose qui pimentait leur relation, une addiction, mais celle-ci avait permis aux deux hommes de se découvrir, de se trouver, et de s'aimer. Ils appréciaient tous deux passer des moments tendres, bien à eux, passer une soirée au restaurant, ou encore allongés sur le lit de Jack, la nuit, endormis dans les bras de l'autre. C'étaient leurs moments rien qu'à eux, lorsque leurs collègues avaient quitté la base pour la nuit. Des moments pendant lesquels ils avaient tout d'un couple, de par leurs gestes, leurs actions, leurs regards ou encore leurs paroles. Il leur était difficile de s'imaginer l'un sans l'autre dorénavant tant ils étaient devenus dépendants. Le Capitaine asséna un dernier coup de butoir, qui eut raison d'eux et les fit atteindre le septième ciel ensemble dans un pur et puissant râle de plaisir. Ils échangèrent un doux baiser, reprenant peu à peu leurs esprits, et se rhabillèrent lentement. Cette soirée était le leur et ils allaient la passer à leur façon, avec des pizzas et l'émission du _Jimmy Kimmel Live!_, avant d'aller prendre un grand bol d'air frais sur Mermaid Quay. Rien que tous les deux. Une soirée banale à Torchwood.

Les semaines qui passèrent furent relativement calmes, de temps à autres, Ianto avait quelques nausées, mais rien de bien violent et de bien grave. Le couple faisait mine qu'il ne s'était jamais rien passé aux yeux de leur équipe, et continuaient leur vie quotidienne. Ils agissaient comme à leur habitude, Jack n'étaient pas spécialement plus attentionné envers son jeune amant qu'à l'accoutumée. Cependant, un contrôle médical s'imposait afin de vérifier le développement du petit être. Owen attendait son collègue enceinte dans le labo, alors que Tosh et Gwen étaient sorties entre filles faire un peu de shopping en ville, profitant d'un temps libre trop précieux pour être gâché à ne rien faire. Jack et Ianto rejoignirent le médecin, le matériel déjà prêt. Pour lui, il s'agissait presque d'une expérience, il découvrait une chose nouvelle, et désirait en apprendre davantage. Il le placer devant lui, droit comme un i. Ianto retira sa chemise sur demande, n'échappant pas à l'œil brillant de son patron, afin qu'Owen s'assure qu'il n'y avait aucun effet secondaire, ce serait la fin de tout. Par chance, ce n'était pas le cas, et de toute façon, Jack aurait été le premier à remarquer un changement physique chez son partenaire. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir de soulagement. Le médecin commença alors par scanner le ventre de son collègue. L'appareil émit plusieurs bips, qui ne firent qu'angoisser davantage Ianto. Finalement, il se redressa, le sourire aux lèvres, sans doute d'amusement. Jack et Ianto étaient alors tout ouïs.

- Ianto, Jack, c'est un garçon. annonça Owen.

- Comment peux-tu déjà le savoir ? demanda Ianto.

- Sans doute est-ce une caractéristique de l'artefact : il accélère le développement de l'être porté. répondit le médecin. Maintenant, j'ai besoin d'une réponse, car s'il faut agir, c'est maintenant, voulez-vous garder cet enfant ?

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard entendu, leur accord était toujours valable. Ils se comprirent en une pensée commune. Cependant, l'immortel haussa un sourcil afin de s'assurer que son amant n'avait pas changé d'avis, et que s'il refusait de porter un enfant, il comprenait parfaitement et acceptait sa décision. Malgré ces détails, le jeune agent brun avait fait son choix. Celui-ci acquiesça de la tête en guise de réponse à l'égard de son patron.

- Oui. répondirent-ils ensemble.

- Dans ce cas, vous devez lui trouver un nom.

- James. proposa Ianto.

- Kevin. fit Jack.

Les deux se regardèrent, aucun ne voulant céder pour le nom de l'enfant, alors qu'Owen les observait, amusé. Le sujet était délicat et source de conflits.

- Kevin. soutint l'immortel.

- Non, James.

- Kevin.

- James. C'est moi qui porte l'enfant Jack, j'exige de choisir son prénom.

- Tu le portes peut-être, mais n'oublie pas que c'est aussi grâce à moi que tu es enceinte. Grâce à mes assauts et mes coups de rein que tu aimes tant.

- Certes…

- Kevin. réessaya le plus âgé.

- D'accord… céda finalement le Coffee-Boy.

- Tu vois, j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. ricana le Capitaine.

Ianto adressa un coup de coude dans les côtes de son amant afin de le faire taire. Inutile qu'Owen sache que dans le couple que les deux hommes formait, il était le dominé, celui qui se laissait prendre, sans broncher, juste en se délectant des assauts de son partenaire, et exprimant son plaisir en gémissements graves.

- Quand est prévue la naissance ? demanda l'immortel, curieux.

- Vu le développement de l'être, je dirais dans trois mois. annonça le médecin.

Le Coffee-Boy n'en revenait pas, trois mois. Il allait enfler comme un ballon en peu de temps, et il lui serait impossible de le cacher. Aussi peu de temps… L'immortel tourna les talons, et après avoir attrapé son long et majestueux manteau, il quitta le Hub. Personne ne sut où il partit. Peut-être avait-il du mal à accepter la grossesse masculine de son partenaire, ce qui serait parfaitement compréhensible. Quel idiot Ianto avait été de penser que Jack accepterait d'élever un enfant, ici, à Torchwood. D'autant plus que le danger est omniprésent. Celui-ci avait tellement pris l'habitude de flirter que s'imaginer avoir une relation sérieuse avec quelqu'un l'effrayait et le freinait certainement. Et puis Ianto n'avait aucune idée des sentiments de Jack à son égard, peut-être que l'amour que lui portait le jeune homme n'était pas réciproque. Tant de questions qui n'auraient sans doute jamais de réponses. Le Coffee-Boy retourna alors à l'étage, à l'office de tourisme, et rangea ce qui traînait ici et là, même si ce ne fut que très peu. La Faille semblait assez calme, pas d'alien menaçant, quelques objets rejetés, mais rien d'alarmant.

Environ deux heures plus tard, Jack réapparut, le sourire aux lèvres. Un de ces sourires qui signifiait qu'il était fier de lui, et dans le même temps, que ses collègues pouvait s'inquiéter. Cependant il alla immédiatement rejoindre Ianto à l'accueil du Hub, sans même dire mot à ses amis. Il esquissa un sourire large jusqu'aux oreilles à son amant, frétillant intérieurement. Gwen, Tosh et Owen, intrigués par un tel comportement, se postèrent à l'interstice de la porte, et observèrent la scène. Puis, l'immortel se composa un air sérieux et grave, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de renforcer les craintes de Ianto. Que préparait-il ?... Finalement, Jack sortit un petit paquet d'un sac en plastique de courses semblerait-il, et le lui tendit. Celui-ci observa le mystérieux paquet et haussa un sourcil, un étrange pressentiment parcourait son esprit. Il retira alors l'emballage, sur ses gardes, et haussa ses deux sourcils lorsqu'il reconnut ce qu'il tenait entre les mains : une barquette de fraises. Jack lui avait offert une barquette de fraises.

- J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à en trouver tu sais ! ajouta le Capitaine, fier de son coup. Etant donné que ce n'est pas la saison.

- Tu as mis deux heures pour acheter des fraises… ? fit Ianto, totalement blasé.

- Oui, tu pourrais au moins me remercier !

Ianto regarda son patron, puis lui adressa son plus beau faux-sourire, avant de lui balancer la barquette de fraises à la figure. Les trois compères situés derrière la porte éclatèrent de rire, et, par un geste maladroit, la porte s'ouvrit, sous le regard sévère de Jack. Lui n'était pas amusé du tout. Les trois filèrent en vitesse, mais il était déjà trop tard… Ils allaient subir le châtiment de leur Capitaine. Ce dernier fila dans le Hub à la recherche de ses agents, grognant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Le Coffee-Boy, quant à lui, soupira puis rit doucement. Décidément, Jack allait le charrier longtemps encore. Certainement jusqu'à la naissance, et même au-delà.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Voilà! Je n'ai pas été vicieuse cette fois-ci pour couper à un moment crucial, mais j'espère tout de même vous retrouver au prochain chapitre!**_

_**Les choses vont aller un peu plus rapidement pour Ianto et Jack, et ça sera TRES drôle (promis!)!**_

_**Comme d'habitude, n'oubliez pas de laisser une review, bye bye everyone !**_

_**xx**_


End file.
